


Dirty Little Secret

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Older Blaine, Stepdad!Blaine, Threesome, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wasn’t supposed to see this side of his stepdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: kurt accidentally sees his stepdad blaine having sex with kurt’s brother carson and he can’t get it out of his head. bp!blaine please?

All he wanted was a hot shower. Kurt rubbed at his sore shoulder as he walked up the stairs, wincing slightly. Cheerio practice had been murder, thankfully it had been cut short due to Coach Sylvester having to call the Bulgarian Embassy because of… actually Kurt had zoned out as soon as she dismissed them. Now he had the house to himself and was going to take an amazing, long, hot shower. 

 

A loud moan followed by a sharp cry made him freeze, eyes wide on the stairs. So…not alone…

 

"Yes, yes, yes," A familiar voice gasped out, voice cracking. "Fuck me harder!"

 

Kurt instantly felt his face burn as he placed the voice. His new stepfather, Blaine. Both he had his brother had been upset when their father had announced he was marrying a man just ten years older than his sons. Of course the pretty young man was a gold digging whore and no matter how sweet he was, Kurt didn’t get along with him.

 

"There!" Blaine all but shrieked and Kurt felt himself blush again. What his father chose to do was his own business, but he had hoped that he would never witness his sex life. Ever. 

 

"You like that you little slut?" A different voice hissed, followed by a loud slapping sound. A voice that was definitely not his father. 

 

Kurt held his breath as he tiptoed through the hallway, leaning in so he could peek into the bedroom he shared with Carson. What he saw actually made him slightly lightheaded and he gripped the doorframe tightly. 

 

Blaine was on his back, back bowed and legs spread wide. His chest was heaving and glistened with sweat. Over him, Carson was pressing his shoulders into the bed, hips thrusting hard into…Oh…Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pussy that his twin was pounding into.

 

"Fuck," Carson groaned, reaching a hand down to rub Blaine’s clit which just made his hips spasm and his mouth drop open in a scream. "You’re always so hungry for it, so hungry for my cock. Aren’t you?"

 

Blaine just whimpered, hands jerking where they were wrapped around Carson’s neck. 

 

"I know you are," Carson spanked a hand down hard on the side of Blaine’s ass. "I can always tell. The way you moan like a whore around my cock, the way you bounce on it, the way you fall apart."

 

He ground out the last few words and thrusted even harder. Carson’s back was stiff as he reached down to rub furiously at Blaine’s clit. Mouth dry, Kurt stared as Blaine’s legs spasmed and his back bowed even harder. With a sharp, short scream he tensed and then collapsed onto the bed like a puppet with its strings cut. 

 

Kurt slipped down the hall and to the bathroom, hearing the faint sounds of lips smacking. Waiting for the two of them to leave, he stood trembling in the bathroom. His heart pounded as he heard first one pair of feet descend the stairs, and then a second pair. 

 

He let out a long breath, sagging against the wall. Head spinning, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot spray of water was supposed to be soothing but just caused him to tense up further. 

 

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the aching in his cock. No matter how hard he tried ignore the echoing cries and moans ringing through his head. He whimpered and bit his lip, long fingers wrapping around his erection. The images of Carson slamming his hips and grinding his cock into Blaine made his other hand shoot out to steady himself on the wall. The snarled words of Carson rang in his mind, making him squeeze his eyes tighter. 

 

He could see Blaine on his knees, hand in-between his legs as he swallowed around his brother’s cock. Blaine’s eyes hooded and lust blown as he gagged slightly. 

 

He could see Blaine bracing his arms on the headboard and fucking himself down onto Carson. His brother digging his fingers into Blaine’s perfect, perfect ass. 

 

He could see Blaine entire body shaking as Carson fucked into his mouth and Kurt took him from the other end. Just the idea of Blaine clenching hard around him made him gasp and come hard, fingernails scrambling on the tile. He gasped, leaning against the shower wall as the water cascaded down on him. 

 

Fuck. 

 

It took two more days of jerking off before Kurt had enough. He was tired of his brother always getting everything. Carson was more self assured, more confident and it showed. He went for what he wanted and he got it. 

 

No more. Kurt took a few deep breaths, waiting until his father was out of town on business before approaching them. Blaine was laying on the couch, dressed in an over large t-shirt and pajama pants and Carson was sitting on the other end. Frowning, Kurt noticed that Blaine’s bare foot was lightly moving along his brother’s calf. 

 

"I saw you two," He blurted out and they both stared at him. "I saw you two a few days ago."

 

"Did you?" Carson raised his eyebrows. "I guessed that from the long shower you were taking after we done."Blaine’s eyes were almost comically wide and he gaped slightly at them, looking from one twin to the other. He slowly started sitting up but Carson reached over to push him back down to a lying position. 

 

"Maybe," Kurt lifted his chin and Blaine’s eyes sparkled with understanding. 

 

"Why didn’t you join in?" Blaine asked sweetly, smile widening into a grin as Carson’s hands traveled lower. "In fact, why don’t you join now?"


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Dirty Little Secret might be one of the hottest things I’ve ever read omgggg please continue *_______*
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Would it be possible to get a follow up to Dirty Little Secret?
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Would you ever consider writing a sequel to Dirty Little Secret?Prompt by anonymous: that last one was so hot! can you write where the reason Blaine put off dating Kurt for so long was because of his B!P and Kurt was gay. When they o get together, Blaine tells Kurt and breaks down but Kurt finds it hot and he just enjoys eating Blaine out? Thanks xxx

It made him feel dirty. It made him feel horrible. It made him feel guilty.

 

And God, it made him feel good.

 

Ever since he had confronted Blaine and Carson about the affair, they had sex four times. Kurt had never been so grateful that his father traveled so often. But every time they had sex, it was always the same.

 

Every time, Carson would fuck him from behind and he would moan beautifully around Kurt’s cock. It felt unbelievably amazing, but every time Kurt would move behind him he would squirm away or distract him.

 

Honestly, it was annoying.

 

“How come you never asked me to join?” Kurt asked softly as Blaine dug through the fridge. “I mean…I don’t know how long you and Carson were…”

 

Blaine leaned back, giving him a smile that had butterflies explode in Kurt’s stomach. “I wasn’t sure how receptive you would have been.”

 

“Very,” Kurt mumbled, eyes drifting to the small strip of skin showing as his shirt rode up a bit.

 

“Well,” Blaine leaned against the counter, looking at his stepson. “Carson is…fluid in his sexuality. I knew he was attracted to both boys and girls so I didn’t think much of it when it happened. I didn’t think you would be attracted to me since you’re gay and…and I don’t really have boy parts.”

 

“So you thought I wouldn’t want to have sex with you because of your pussy?” Kurt felt himself blush and Blaine’s eyes widened a little. “Because…because that’s super hot.”

 

“What?” Blaine frowned as Kurt stepped closer.

 

“Because I think it’s incredibly hot,” his voice dropped lower and Blaine’s eyes darkened. “I think about it all the time. After I saw Carson fucking you, I almost rubbed myself raw thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about sliding into your hot, wet pussy.”

 

As he spoke, low and growly, he popped open the button of Blaine’s red jeans and Blaine whimpered.

 

“I think about the sounds you make when I fuck you hard,” He slid a hand into Blaine’s boxer briefs and slid a finger between his wet folds. “I think about how tight you will be around me. I think about how many times I can make you cum.”

 

Blaine let out a hoarse cry when he circled his finger around his clit. Trembling hands reached up to grab Kurt’s jaw and he pulled him in for a dirty kiss. He panted into Kurt’s mouth as he rubbed a little faster.

 

“Fuck Kurt,” he let out a whine as Kurt pulled his hands away.

 

Blaine leaned against the counter bracing himself with his arms, as Kurt pulled down his pants and underwear. He knelt as he let them pool around Blaine’s ankles, looking up at him.

 

“Oh my God,” he threw his head back as Kurt grabbed his hip and leaned in to experimentally lick at his pussy.

 

A little salty and sweet, Kurt found himself unable to pull away. He felt almost drunk as Blaine spread his legs a little wider and groaned loudly. One hand drifted up and Blaine’s knees shook as he slid two fingers into Blaine’s soaking pussy.

 

“Yes, yes, yes Kurt,” he gasped, gripping Kurt’s hair in one hand. “Fuck, you look so hot baby. Please, please.”

 

He sucked hard on Blaine’s clit and crooked his fingers inside of him. With a scream, Blaine doubled over and a gush of liquid soaked his chin and cheeks. With a moan, Kurt licked over his pussy a few more times before Blaine fell to his knees in front of him and all but attacked his mouth. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, leaving Kurt lightheaded.

 

“That was amazing,” Blaine panted, pushing Kurt’s shoulders until he was laying on the tile. “Now lay still and let me repay the favor.”

 

God, it made him feel good.

 

 


	3. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you consider writing a sequel to Dirty Little Secret, in which Kurt and Carson’s dad catches them with Blaine?

Kurt wasn’t sure when this became normal. When the first thing he did after he got home from school was to shove his stepfather on his back or to pull him over to straddle him. 

 

He wasn’t sure when this fun pastime became something more. 

 

They had waited until their father had left before they pulled Blaine between them. The familiar warmth spread through Kurt’s stomach as he laughed and settled back against Kurt’s chest and tipped his head back for a sweet kiss as Carson pulled off his pants. It didn’t take long before Blaine was whimpering and grinding down on Kurt’s cock as he kissed Carson messily. Kurt was so close, fucking up hard into Blaine, when the door slammed open. 

 

"What the fuck is happening?" Everyone froze, Blaine going rigid.

 

Then, Blaine all but flung himself off and away from his stepsons, stumbling a bit while he struggled to get dressed. Their father’s eyes were locked on him and bright with fury. Both boys scrambled to pull on their clothing as fast as possible, standing up. It was completely silent as Blaine stood still in front of his husband.

 

"I…"

 

The punch seemed to echo through the house as Blaine stumbled backwards and fell into the wall, clutching his jaw. When their father advanced on Blaine with his fist raised they jumped up. Kurt grabbed Blaine and Carson stood in his way.

 

"Move," their father snarled. "I knew this would happen. That whore can’t keep his legs closed for long. I knew he was just with me to get my money."

 

Blaine was trembling in Kurt’s hold, flinching at every loud shout. The horrible realization that maybe this wasn’t the first time he had been hit struck him and he glared at his father.

 

"I’m not going to let you hurt him," Carson held his head up.

 

"He fucking lucky I married his slutty…" Carson threw a punch and slammed it into their father’s stomach.

 

"Don’t talk about him like that," he snarled.

 

Maybe Carson felt more for Blaine as well. 

 

Their father fumed for a few more moments before storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Blaine slid down the wall to sit on the floor and bury his face in his hands.

 

"You didn’t have to hit him," he mumbled.

 

"He hit you!" Carson argued back, face pale. "And then he said those things."

 

"Like I haven’t heard them before," Blaine shot him a glare, eyes red. "If he’s angry at me the worst he can do is divorce me. If he is angry at you, there goes college and…he could even kick you out!"

 

Kurt felt his throat tighten. Blaine was terrified at what their father was going to do to them, he didn’t even care what happened to him. 

 

"He can’t treat you like that," Kurt shook his head. "He just can’t."

 

"And yet he does, and he wasn’t the first," Blaine argued. "I can deal with it."

 

Carson went stiff and crossed his arms over his stomach. They all sat quietly for a few more minutes before the sound of a car pulling up made Blaine sigh.

 

"Go upstairs. I’ll deal with him…it’ll be okay," he gave them both a shaky smile and stood up. "Go upstairs."

 

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick as he climbed the stairs. He couldn’t stand the idea of leaving Blaine downstairs to face the wrath of their father alone. 

 

Without a word, Carson followed him into his room and sat on his bed with him. They could hear shouting and crying downstairs before it moved to the bedroom and it became muffled.

 

"He’s right," Carson whispered. "We only have a few more months until we graduate. Once we get the money for school, we can figure it out. We just have to wait."

 

"Why did you have sex with him in the first place?" Kurt asked softly. "Who came on to who?"

 

"I…" Carson became uncharacteristically quiet. "I don’t know when it started. I wanted to hate him but…"

 

"He’s hard to hate," Kurt smiled at his twin. 

 

Carson nodded and lay back on the bed. It was obvious how much this was killing both of them, even more as everything was quiet downstairs. 

 

They crept down quietly when their father called them for dinner and were even more nervous when he didn’t seem upset. In fact, he seemed a little smug. 

 

Blaine was already sitting at the table, leaning slightly to the side and the dark bruise on his eye stood out. He was pale and sat stiffly, like his ribs were aching. 

 

Desperate to find out if he was okay, Kurt tried to make eye contact with him but he just stared at his plate. What had their father said? What had he done? Carefully, so that he didn’t notice, Kurt slid his hand under the table and took Blaine’s hand. 

 

His eyes flicked over to Kurt and then quickly over to Carson. From the slight movement under the table, he could guess that Carson had taken his other hand. 

 

After a moment, after he made sure that their father wasn’t looking, Blaine squeezed their hands back.

 

Kurt didn’t know what this relationship was. He just knew that he cared for Blaine and hated to see him hurt.

 

A few more months and they would be able to move away. A few more months and they would be able to help Blaine.


	4. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you consider writing a sequel to Dirty Little Secret where Blaine gets pregnant but doesn’t know who the father is?
> 
> Prompt” Sequel to red handed. There comes a time when Kurt and Carson have to act on how protective they feel over Blaine, and can’t stand seeing him beat down and made to be so submissive to their dad anymore.

For a long time, Blaine had been in a constant state of fear. 

Before he had married his husband he had been scared that he would be stuck being a nobody. As much as he hated this trophy husband persona, he knew it was far better than where he was. The only moments of real happiness he had were when he was with Carson and Kurt. 

He didn’t feel like a possession or something pretty to look at. He felt like someone who deserved to be loved.

Now, he was the most terrified he had ever been. 

The positive pregnancy test trembled in his shaky hand and he pressed a fist against his mouth to cover a sob. The father could be any one of them, when did he become this person?

He shoved the pregnancy test in the trashcan and covered it in toilet paper, heart pounding as he slipped out into the living room. His husband’s eyes narrowed at him and Blaine flinched, feeling the aching in his jaw. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Carson stiffen but both boys just continued serving themselves dinner. 

“What took you so long?” His husband snapped and Blaine jumped slightly. 

“I didn’t know I took that long,” Blaine mumbled as he slipped into his chair. 

“You were texting someone,” he shrank down a little, staring at his plate and trying not to say a word. “Give me your phone.”

“Mark…”

“Give me your phone you whore!” A strong hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him out of his chair. Mark’s eyes flashed, the boys stood, and his fist pulled back to aim a punch.

“Don’t!” Blaine shouted, wrapping his free arm around himself. “Don’t please! I’m pregnant!”

Mark’s eyes widened for a moment before they hardened and he raised his fist again. In a moment, Carson tackled him to the side and Kurt pulled Blaine back safely into his arms. 

There was shouting, a few punches were thrown, and Mark stormed out of the house. As soon as the door slammed shut, Blaine sank into his chair and covered his face with his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked softly, kneeling in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Blaine gasped, leaning back to see Carson’s split lip. 

“Go pack,” Carson said shortly. “We’ll pack too and meet you down here in fifteen minutes. We’ve got enough money for a hotel room and we’ll stay there. It’ll be okay.”

“We can’t just leave,” Blaine shook his head. 

“He’s hurting you and that baby. We have to leave,” Kurt took his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Do you know-“

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “I don’t know who the father is.”

He knew there was a good chance it was one of the twins but even if it was, a DNA test couldn’t tell them which one. 

“We don’t care,” Carson said softly as he wiped at his bleeding lip. “Please Blaine, let’s just go. You can be safe.”

“I can’t let you two give up everything for me,” Blaine whispered.

“We’re not giving up anything,” Kurt smiled and kissed him. “We’re getting everything we want. Let’s leave.”

Blaine looked between them both, chest aching. He could stop being scared. He could finally be happy with two people who he loved.

“Okay,” he smiled, suddenly feeling light. “Let’s go.”


End file.
